


Bean Machine

by lunedune



Category: GTA V, GTAV, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, buckwild, romantic, y'all get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunedune/pseuds/lunedune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the cut scene when Franklin is walking out of Bean Machine and asks a girl, "hey baby you sure you don't wanna join me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bean Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a fic with my boy Franklin...waddup wit dat?¿!¿  
> I love Franklin as well, he's so sweet....if you ignore the killing and robbing. :)  
> I hope you enjoyed

I rushed up the steps to head into Bean Machine and heard a random man say “Hey baby, you sure you don’t wanna join me” 

“Haha, I’ll take a rain check” I winked at him. You get used to that sorta talk around here in LS.

I went inside and waited to be served. “Order 351, small coffee, milk, no sugar?” the barista called.

I grabbed my drink and headed towards the exit. Before I opened the door, I saw the same guy who flirted with me, leaning on a motorcycle and talking on the phone.

He had on a black V-neck and a pair of slim-fit chinos, along with some fresh Italian pointed shoes. He’s average built, probably around 6’2’’, and had a fresh shape up. He isn’t bad looking at all.

I stepped outside and walked towards the stairs; towards him. “’Ight man, I’ll see you around then” he hung up. As he was getting on his bike, he did a double take, “You followin’ me?” he joked.

“No” I giggled, “Were you waiting for me?”

“Maybe I was” he licked his lips, “So what’s your name?” he asked

“Aaliyah, what’s yours?”

“So no last name just Aaliyah?”

“Just Aaliyah” I assured

“Beautiful name for a beautiful woman” he got off his bike, “My name is Franklin” he offered his hand

“Just Franklin, no last name?” I smiled as I shook his hand  
“Clinton, Franklin Clinton” he shook back. 

“Well Mr. Clinton” I removed my hand from his hold, “You have quite a grip there. I suppose you work out”

“I do, yeah, from time to time” he smiled. He had an adorable smile and amazing ‘pearly whites’.

“I can tell” I chuckled

“I’m sure you work out as well, you have a really nice body” he studied me 

“I don’t work out, I just try not to pig out every day” I laughed

“Well damn, keep doing what you’re doing. Other women would kill for a body like yours, you were truly blessed”

“Thank you so much” I blushed

“Let’s go chat somewhere else, have like a lunch date or whatever” he offered

“Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Clinton?  
”  
“Why yes I am Miss Aaliyah” 

“Hmm, where to?”

“I know a bar restaurant around here that’s way better than that drink you’re holding” he made a disgusted face.

“This drink keeps me awake for work” I chuckled, “Besides, isn’t it a little weird that we literally just met and now we’re going on a date?”

“I don’t think it’s weird, I mean yeah it happened in two minutes but we’re both adults. Plus, you seem really cool so I would like to get to know you more, if you don’t mind?”

“I’ve never been this spontaneous but sure, I’d love to go on a date with you” 

“You’ve ever been on a motorcycle?” he handed me a helmet.

“Yeah…quite a few” I threw my coffee out and put the head gear on.

We made our way to the restaurant and throughout the ride, I tightly held onto his hard stomach. I could feel a six pack or maybe even an eight pack. His back was toned, his arms, chest, I’m sure everything was toned. 

He pulled up to this place called ‘Hookies’. He helped me off the bike and took my helmet off, “Enjoyed the ride?” he insinuated. He knew I was feeling him up.

“I did, kinda sad that we arrived” 

“Yeah, me too” he linked my arm around his.

-

“Order whatever you’d like, baby” he brushed his thumb on my cheek.

I blushed, scanning the menu. Everything is super expensive, like there’s a burger on here that’s almost $25 and with an order of fries it’ll be an extra $4. The ‘cheapest’ thing on here is a wrap; which I don’t mind eating. I mean, my mother didn’t raise me to be the type of person to order the most expensive thing on a menu when someone else is paying.

Once the waiter took our orders and we were left alone in comfortable silence.

“So what do you do for a living Franklin?” I took a sip of water.

“Ahh, shit, well umm” he scratched the back of his head nervously, “I work a lot with money and taking it from one place to another”

“A banker?”

“Uhh, somewhat” he took a huge gulp of water. Something didn’t feel right. It seemed like he was hiding something from me or was too nervous to tell me what he does for a living.

“Franklin” I leaned forward, “you don’t have to be ashamed of what you do”

“It’s not that…it’s just that I don’t want you do think of me as a bad guy and run to the police or something” 

“So you do something illegal?”

“Look, I don’t know if I should tell you”, the waiter came with the food, “at least not now”

“Sure, but I’m lemme just say that I am not a snitch. I won’t rat on you, I know people that do illegal things for money, to make a living, but I never rat them out and I don’t plan to either. I’m not saying ‘trust me with your all’, no, I’m just saying that I can keep my pretty little mouth shut” 

“Well shit, what do those people that you know do that’s illegal?” he chuckled

“I have an uncle that sells weapons and drugs and runs a gang of idiots. I’ve heard from people that know him personally, say that he’s killed many people”

“Oh” he looked down, “I guess I can tell you, you seem to recognize this lifestyle”

“Shoot” 

“I rob” he hinted

“Like…people? You rob people?”

“Well, technically, yeah. I rob banks” he said in a low voice.

“Wait! Are you part of that crew that is robbing almost every bank in this state?” I almost squealed.

He nodded, “Yeah, I’m one of the guys”

“That’s very impressive. You and your crew are the hardest crew to trap so far. At least, that’s what I read on the news” 

“Thank you” he chuckled, “we do try our best”

“Keep up the good work Franklin” he laughed, “I’m serious, keep it up or head to jail”

“Yeah, I know. I ain’t tryin’ to land in jail. I’m not ‘bout to spend my life behind bars, hell no” he chewed.

“I agree, my uncle went to jail a few times and spent almost 5 years in total. He said it was hell in there” I shook my head

“I bet it is. So who’s your uncle?”

“Oscar Ortega, he runs with a Mexican gang up in Sandy”

“Oh shit, you’re Ortega’s niece? That’s crazy, my boy Trevor had beef with him not too long ago”

“Trevor, as in Trevor Philips? Oh my god, I unfortunately know that guy personally. Tall, Canadian meth head right?”

“Yeah, that’s him, his dumbass. How did you two meet?”

“I’ve gone on drop-off’s and pick up’s with Oscar. Trevor stepped up to my uncle about how selling guns and drugs is his business not my uncle’s.”

He shook his head, “Yeah, he can be possessive”

“He really is. Trevor once pushed my uncle’s trailer into a river and had a shotgun to his head. Since Oscar is a fucking hard headed fuck, he stood his ground and declined Trevor’s order”

“I respect your uncle tho’, not many people stand up to Trevor and live to tell the story” 

“Ehh, he ain’t much of a prize, however, I’m still surprised Trevor is still breathing. My uncle kills people that look at him the wrong way”

“Damn, I’m grateful he didn’t kill Trevor. He’s a huge help in these scores. We always need a blood-thirsty killer in our crew”

“I’m grateful Trevor didn’t shoot my uncle, or else I would’ve been in debt” I chuckled

“Debt for what?”

“School, I studied Forensics in New York and that shit was not cheap”

“Damn, so you worked in crime scenes and all that?”

“Yeah, I examined dead bodies and searched all over the crime scenes for DNA or some sort of clue that’ll lead to the cause of death and all that other stuff”

“That’s pretty cool, I always thought Forensics was some fake career directors use to make their movies”

I nodded, “So did I but back in high school I took a Forensics class and immediately fell in love with it. Plus, Oscar paid for all my expenses for two reasons, one: I’m his niece and he loves me and two: he knew he could use me as an advantage”

“He used you to clean up the bodies or somethin’?”

“Yeah, that and to hide him from any taps from cops and FIB or make murders look like suicides or just have him and his “accidents” wiped clean off the map. I got paid more working with Oscar than I ever did back in NY”

“Damn, so you really in the game huh?” he held my hand

“Yeah” I giggled, “I guess I am”

-

We finished our food and he invited me back to his place. Of course I was hesitant again because I just met him but he made everything seem right and safe, so I agreed.  
It’s a beautiful house up in the hills, gorgeous house and all. He has the cutest dog ever, his name is Chop. Franklin mentioned he never met a woman that ran towards his dog, they usually try their best to avoid contact with Chop.   
He gave me a small tour around the house; it was pretty big for a man living by himself but it was beautiful, nonetheless.

There were sly moments of banter between us. When we walked up the steps, he’d say he always loved a good view or as the tour continued, he’d have his strong arm around my waist and his strong cologne pulsed through my senses; he definitely defined the word suave. 

We headed to his kitchen where we sat on the counter, drinking wine and talking about random topics. He told me about his shitty aunt, Denise and his ‘dumbass’ best friend Lamar Davis. His mother was a cocaine addict and died of an overdose when he was 10 and he’s been sharing a house with his aunt until a friend of his ‘hooked him up’ with this house. 

He had a girlfriend named Tanisha Jackson whom he loved very much. Tanisha didn’t like the lifestyle he lived so she dumped him. Even after many times he convinced her that he’d change, he never did and she reached her limit. Both of them knew he wasn’t going to change, for him it wasn’t just a game, it was instinct. Tanisha never accepted liars and cheaters but she was madly in love with him; so she never left him until she had an epiphany one day when she met her cousin’s colleague. His name was Darius Jones. He studied medicine and philosophy. Every time she’d visit her cousin, he’d be there. Darius was an honest, caring man and always shared his philosophy of self-worth to Tanisha. It was then that she it all made sense. 

She realized that Franklin did whatever he wanted to do and had her tied down to where she couldn’t even think for herself anymore. She knew Franklin wasn’t a bad guy at heart but his actions would say otherwise. He always looked for the easy way; he never liked working a 9-5. Tanisha wanted out of the hood and so did Franklin but to her, his ways wold end up in death. One of them, if not both, would end up murdered by the streets.  
So out of freight and worry, she broke up with him again but this time, it was for good. Then it was back to square one for Franklin: alone and heart broken. 

“Why don’t you have Lamar to move in with you since it seems to me that you get lonely here sometimes?”

“Yeah right, so I can have the people he beefin’ with come into my crib and kill me? Nah, I’m good” 

“Well, when you put in that way I-” my phone rang, “gimme a sec” I got up from the stool.

~  
“Hello?”

“Yo ’liyah, where are you?”

“I’m hanging out with a friend why?”

“Who’s this friend eh?”

*“que te importa?”  
Translation: Why do you care?

“Ey, don’t talk to me like that alright? I’m your uncle and you gotta respect me”

“Sorry…I know you’re my uncle it’s just that I don’t like it when you’re all in my shit. I’m hanging with a friend and I’m actually enjoying myself. I don’t know when I’ll get home”

“Alright, alright, you’re my baby so I’m gonna be overprotective with you. At least tell me who is this friend and where you at and that’s it, I won’t bother you”

I turn to look at Franklin, “Frances is her name and we’re browsing Suburban at the moment”

“Okay, I need you here later on today for something alright? Take care baby, love you”

“I love you too, bye” I ended the call.  
~

“Was that your boyfriend?” asked Franklin.

I shook my head, “It was my Uncle. He wanted to know my whereabouts and who I was with”

“Oh” he chuckled, “so I was ‘Francis’ then?” he chuckled.

“Yeah but I’m sure you’re not a woman…or are you?”

“Hell nah I ain’t a woman, I’m a man” he jabbed his thumb to his chest. I couldn’t help but laugh at how hot he looks when he’s angry.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it” I winked, “but any who, what were we talking about?”

”Umm, I forgot. I think we were talking about how good you look in that tight dress” he finished his drink.

A few glasses of wine had Franklin and me a bit tipsy and flirty. “Thank you Mr. Clinton” I chuckled, “you’re most definitely not bad yourself”

“Oh yeah?” he leaned in closer

“Yeah” I whispered as his lips blessed mine. The kiss was something unexpected yet predictable. I didn’t expect Franklin to kiss me now but I did expect a kiss from him tonight.

He seemed like a romantic from the way he kissed me. It was very slow, sexy, and passionate. He caressed my face and had his hand sit on my waist or lap and it’ll linger there. It was as if he either wanted me to move his hands to my private parts or he was teasing me. Either way, it was enticing.

I placed my hand on his smooth face, caressing him and gently running my tongue on his bottom lip. I quietly stood up with his lips still on mine, and towered over him like shade. Both his hands were on the upper part of my back and glided down to my bottom. He seemed hesitant to touch me there but my moan let him know he was doing everything right.

My hands sat on his chest and waltzed through his buff arms, all the way up to his face again. Touching him aroused me enough to take him on right now.

I pulled away from him, “Let’s take this somewhere else” I whispered, staying captivated by his lips.

“Of course”, he effortlessly scooped me up, “anything for you babe”

Within seconds we were standing by his bed, kissing in a tranquil motion. Nothing was rushed or ‘agonizingly slow’, everything felt right and normal.

I gently pulled him to the bed and laid him down. I took my heels off and straddled him. “So it’s like that then huh?” he licked his lips.

“It’s gonna be any way you want it to be papi” I bit his wet bottom lip. 

“Oh my GOD, Hispanic women are wow. They sound extra sexy when they speak Spanish” he lifted his head up to meet my lips. His hand dabbled up the back of my thighs, bringing a tickling sensation all over my legs and squeezed my bum. 

I ran my hands under his shirt and I was right, he did have an eight pack. I couldn’t help but feel him up, down, left, right; I didn’t hold back.

My dress rode up further above my thighs as he groped my bum. I glided my tongue between his lips and kissed him a little rougher than before. I just wanted to see how he’d react to it; and he did just that. He turned us over and I was now on his side with him slightly carrying me and hovering to over me on my left. His hand slid up to my breasts, cupped my face and swiftly back down to my bum.

I gripped his strong shoulders, entering a psychedelic haze as his rough hand made its way up my dress and between my thighs. My voice, caught at my through- he continued until he reached the hem of my panties. I faintly moaned in the kiss and he soon massaged my swollen clit. 

Within seconds, I felt his excitement poking my thigh- itching for release. I played with his member while he pleasured me, making his circles smaller and faster.

“Franklin” I shivered

My dress thankfully didn’t have a zipper so it was slowly coming up to my breasts. I easily took it off me and took some of his clothing off as well, kissing and biting random parts of his chest and neck.

As I was undressing him, he leaned over his drawer, looking for a condom. I was pleasuring his erection while he took the wrapper off and soon putting it on him.  
He slowly entered me, allowing me to adjust to his size; which, if I say so myself, was quite the size. He pecked the crook of my neck as we gradually found our rhythm. He rolled his hips so soothingly and hastily but everything felt unreal. I never imagined my day to end up this way.

He turned to me, “Look at me baby” he grabbed my chin, still going deeper and deeper in me. It did hurt quite a lot but I didn’t want him to stop. It felt good at the same time; I was fully aroused but as mentioned before, he has quite the size. 

“Fuck, you’re so big” I managed to choke out, earning a chuckle from him and another avid kiss. 

I arched my back, giving him more friction, the type that we both wanted. His hold on my chin loosened and he soon cupped my breasts, playing at my nipple. The sensation was so wild that I simply lost it and everything became rough afterwards. 

 

He thrusts were more violent-like and vicious; hungry. My nails that were once running gently down his arms were now scratching and clinging on his back. My soft, muffled moans were now shouts, pants and unfinished words and sentences. The room that was once warm was not steaming hot. The calm pace we had was now fast and sloppy.

I bit my lip to suppress the shouts that would splurge out of me. “Mmm Franklin” I moaned as my lip slipped down from the bite.

“Mmm duro”  
**Translation: Harder

He sat up, turned me over and fucked me harder and faster than ever before. He held me hold with his weight as he buried his cock in me. My muffled moans and cries of pleasure were deep within mountains of messy pillows and tightly gripped sheets.

“Yeah, you like that?” he taunted. He knew I was going to burst any time soon. Franklin knew I couldn’t be heard through the pillows so he slowed down; too slow for my liking. 

I arched my back, “Franklin, baby, keep fucking me hard” I managed to catch my breath. 

He maliciously chuckled, “you want it hard?” he leaned to kiss my shoulders, slapping and gripping my ass hard.

“Ugh, fuck! Yes, ohh God please yes, I want it so hard” I came on his cock but I wasn’t ready to stop. He felt my cum coat his cock but he kept going as well.

My wet pussy was still throbbing for more of Franklin’s thick cock so I got up and pushed him on the bed; straddling him. 

His wet cock hit his lower stomach and I rubbed my pussy up and down it; feeling his tip touch my swollen clit. Soon, the ‘teasing’ caught up to me and I quickly lowered myself; having him fill me up once more. I bounced up and down and felt so light headed from it all.

“Shit” he panted. He played with my nipples and rubbed my clit with his calloused thumb which only added to the pleasure. My hands scratched down to his lower stomach and up his arms. 

Still on top of him, he pulled me in closer and kissed me as he thrust up into me. He bear hugged me as he fucked me even harder; this time it hurt a little but it subsided once I had the opportunity to rub my clit.   
The sensation was catching up to me and I soon felt another climax creeping “Oh oh oh” I panted as my walls made a familiar tightening.  
“Damn baby” he gripped my hips and used all his energy on a few more thrusts before he came

“Oh Franklin” I breathed, feeling his cum shooting into the condom.

I rested my limp body on his hard chest, catching my breath. “That was-” 

“Wow” I cut him off

I looked to my left and saw the clock almost striking 2am. “Crap, I gotta go” I pulled away from him.

“Why? Is Oscar expecting you?”

“Yeah, I remembered I had work to do for him so yunno” I chuckled

“But it’s late, you shouldn’t be driving out there this late”

“That’s sweet but work is work” I put my dress and heels on

“C’mon baby, just stay the night; you need some time for yourself too” he held me hand.

I felt giddy inside that he didn’t just see me as a one night stand; he actually cared.

“I know I do and I do have time for myself but-”

“Stay” he kissed me and pulled me back to his warm bed.

I nodded; “I’ll give you a shirt so you could be more comfortable” he walked to his closet.

-

“So you were a pretty smart kid then huh?” he laughed

“I was average” I shrugged

“Nah baby, you ain’t average, you smart as hell” he rubbed my arms

“Thanks Frank” I kissed his nose

-

We were cuddling all morning, sharing childhood stories and what we imagined our future to be. The sun was rising and perfectly lined up with the view. The pool’s reflection added a cooling glow into the room which only made us feel comfortable with each other.

It was so soothing and comfortable that we soon fell asleep, in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You


End file.
